Twins of Hell
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: AU-Songfic A long, long time ago in a far away kingdom lived a demonic king and his servant. Twins, whoses fate were sealed the moment they were brought into this world, and this is their tale.
1. Prologue

**Aly: Inspired by the Daughter of Evil Saga by Vocaloid. Great songs, and I cry every time I listen to the Servant of Evil. If you want to know how this story will go just check the songs out.**

Prologue

A long, long time ago in a far, far away kingdom, church bells rang for the coming new life, the life of both royalty and servitude. Both were from the same womb, and the same sin. One the sword, the other the shield, together, they were the arms of the Devil. However, the world would not know of their might until it was too late.

Only sixteen years later in that very same kingdom, chaos and inhumanity reined. The king of the shadowed country was a young man only of 16, Mukuro Rokudo. Ever since the time of his parent's death he claimed the thrown for his own, raising taxes, imprisoning or killing those who were useless, and stealing all the riches near and far for himself.

At his side was his fateful servant and twin sister, Chrome. Protecting Mukuro from those who would raise a hand at her dear brother, her missing right eye was proof of this undying loyalty. On would not know which was worse, the anger of Mukuro, or the wrath of Chrome. Whichever, united they held the powers of hell at their finger tips, and the callousness to execute their demonic power.

This is the tale of these twins' sinful existence and fate.

"Kufufu. . . what game shall we play today?"

"Whatever you wish, my Lord."


	2. Act 1 The Indigo Twins

Act 1, Lord of Hell

"Kufufu. . . What game shall we play today," A king asked turning to his beloved twin, "Chrome?"

The female turned around, looking at her brother with the (almost)same face. "Whatever you wish my Lord."

"Never one to give a straight answer are you my dear?" Mukuro sighed, "I suppose a walk through the gardens shall have to suit me for the moment." The slightly taller twin rose along with his sister.

The two walked in the garden that reflected the beauty of his majesty's heart. Blood red roses surrounded by ashy black thorns greeted the two. Chrome walking a few paces behind her king, trident in hand ready to fight off the roses themselves if they were to threaten her brother.

Muduro, noticing the one eyed girl (for that was one of the few differences between them) said, "My sweet Chrome, why are you so tense?"

"I only wish to be prepared for anything that might threaten you."

"Kufufu. . . from what, the roses or a squirrel?" This caused Chrome to blush at her silliness. How foolish to be over thinking things. Besides her brother was a force to be reckoned with as well, and together they were the Children of Hell.

"Gomensai Nii-san." A blushing Chrome apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for Onii-chan." Mukuro said picking the most delicate and bloodiest rose from the thorns. "Besides I should be apologizing, for bringing you into my ugly world."

"That's not true! You've created a lovely country our parents could not."

"Kufufu, such kind words, from my kind sister." The two-tone eye teen sighed placing the rose in her hair. "Please don't ever leave my side."

"I couldn't if I tried, my Lord."

After walking around some more two subordinates approached their king, bowing for the appropriate time before rising. The blond one spoke first.

"Your majesty, we just heard that the King of Namimori is visiting the Vongola Kingdom." Ken spoke.

"And pray tell, why would this be of interest for me?"

"Because he is looking for a hand in marriage," Chikusa added, "a _male_ hand in marriage."

"Oh? Well that's all good, but why would I care about him and is sexuality?"

"Because he controls a kingdom that's second to yours, and if you control Namimori you could spread enforce your word." The four-eyes explained.

"Kufufu. . . That does sound like fun." Mukuro pondered what exactly he would have to do, in order to extend his rule. "Chrome do we still have that invitation to the Vongola Famiglia Ball?"

"Hai, somewhere. . ."

"Hmm. . . Ken, Chikusa, please get things ready for travel to the Vongola Kingdom."Mukuro ordered.

"Hai!" both said leaving, Ken moving faster than his partner so he could earn praise from his lord.

"Chrome could you try and find that invitation? And pack your things as well, we have a ball to attend."

"Hai, nii-sama." Chrome rushed out of the gardens to see to the instructions Mukuro gave her. Though it puzzled her at why he was going to the Vongola's ball. Her brother never got along with the other kingdoms, especially the Vongola. Well at least the ball was two nights away, while the trip to the Vongola country was only one night at the most.

Back alone in the garden, Mukuro stood musing over this new game that appeared before him.

"Kufufu. . . What game shall we played Kyoya Hibari?"


	3. Act 2 The Blue Swordsman

Act 2

"I'm sorry but I can't pay you right now!" Tsuyoshi tried to negotiate with tax collectors. Though they had blades and the King's word on their side, he did not.

"We're sorry sir, but we've let you slip by for so long since you were once a great swordsman, but. . ."The greedy tax collector trailed off. "We can't make any more exceptions, please try to understand."

"What I understand is that our king is getting greedier and greedier every year!"

"If you have a problem with how our King rules us, then you should speak to him." The tax collector said.

"Fine I will." Tsuyoshi said moving past the men, "Takeshi come on we're going to speak to our King."

"Eh? Okay." Takeshi Yamamoto said following his father.

XxXx

The Yamamotos walked into the capital and headed straight for the castle. The guards made no attempt to stop them mainly because they knew and feared the samurai of legend, the Blue Rain. However, when he did reached the palace hall, he was stopped.

"Sorry, but the King is preparing for a trip and cannot speak." Chikusa said bowing to his retired officer.

"I don't care what Mukuro is doing, I wish to see him now!" Tsuyoshi demanded.

"We said he can't right now, yeah!" Ken said irritated ready to fight to get the ex-swordsman to leave.

"Mah, mah are you sure we can't see him?" Takeshi asked wanting to calm down the tension that was building up in the room. "If we can't when can we?"

"Takeshi this not the time to be the peace maker, not when evil is taking place!"

"Why you!" the blond hissed getting into a fighting stance, however someone stopped him before he could move.

"Kufufu. . . Calm down Ken we must be polite to our guest." Murkuro said putting his arm in between the two men. Turning to Tsuyoshi he asked in a mocking tone, "Ah to what do I owe the joy of your presence, oh mighty Blue Rain?"

"What's with these damn taxes?" The Blue Rain questioned, "People can barely feed their families, instead all their hard labor is off paying for your fine robes and useless stuff that's gathering dust as we speak!"

"Kufufu. . . What bold words you speak, however, your taxes does not got to my 'fine robes and useless stuff.' Unless housing, feeding, and equipping the army is useless. A man of war such as yourself should understand that at least."

"To raise an army just to go to war and spread your rule is not where I wish to place my taxes. Why not stay here and help your own people!"

"Calm down dad, yelling is not going to get you anywhere," Yamamoto junior pointed out placing a hand on his father's shoulder. Even though he agreed with what his father was saying, he knew that they couldn't stand against Mukuro and his sins right now.

"Takeshi I know what I'm doing, let go of me."

"Kufufu, you better listen to what your kid has to say, you're treading thin ice right now." Mukuro warned.

"I've tried to be rational about this, but I cannot stand this. . .this injustice! How can you even stand yourself, I do not know. But Mukuro how can you be so selfish to let your people go hungry because they can't buy food, or freeze because all their clothes have wore away?"

While the ex-swordsman was lecturing his lord, Mukuro was growing bored of his yapping. Walking over to the civilian he flicked his wrist to reveal a dagger with three sharp heads. "I will take your words into consideration dear Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, but first let's play a game. . ." in one fluid motion he stabbed him in the chest right over his heart, ". . . a game of death."

Coughing up blood Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi's final words were, "D-Damn you. . .!"

"Kufufu. . . Do you wish to join him?" Mukuro asked looking over at Takeshi junior.

Knowing he would die if he stayed any longer Yamamoto simply fled the palace. He didn't know anything about fighting, he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Mukuro. All the while he could hear his laugh haunt him as he watched his father die over and over again.

XxXx

Yamamoto found himself in front of one of his father's old war buddies. Well 'buddies' wouldn't be a good word to call their relationship, though they were on good terms. And after debating within himself, Takeshi knew that seeing this man would be the right choice.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! What do you want brat?" Squalo demanded when he saw Tsuyoshi's kid. "Where's that stupid old man of yours?"

Without responding to the shark's questions Yamamoto got on his hands and knees and pretty much begged, "Squalo, please teach me how to use the sword!"

"Eh? VOI, what's gotten into you all the sudden? After all these years you never had an interest in the blade. Now outta the blue you want to learn? What the fuck?"

"I know, but I now know that I cannot always be the peacemaker any more. Please let me be your student!" Takeshi pleaded.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass. . ." The swordsman grumbled, "Voi, get up! We start right now!"

"R-Realy!" Yamamoto said smiling that he was actually going to help him.

"Voi! Wipe that stupid grin off your face, because I'm going to carve you up until you learn everything. You just might die and I wouldn't give a rat's fucking ass if you do." Squalo warned pointing his left bladed arm at his new apprentice.

"Hai! I'm ready!" Takeshi Yamamoto said standing up ready to learn, and ready to avenge his father by silencing 'King' Mukuro forever.

And maybe if he was dead then his haunting laugh would stop ringing in his head.


End file.
